


You Deviate, You Lose

by pandameleon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Deviancy, Eventual Smut, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, More tags to be added, RK900 is as smooth as chunky peanut butter, Slow Burn, Smut, This was supposed to be PWP, and so did connor, connor is a dense motherfucker, handjobs, inhale my richard, no beta we die like men, now it has more plot than porn, told you the smut would come, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandameleon/pseuds/pandameleon
Summary: 'RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DEACTIVATION'He was a Prototype after all, he was bound to be replaced sooner or later.Machines are always replaced with the newer, better model.But maybe he wasn't a machine.Machines aren't afraid to die.





	1. He lost

**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DEACTIVATION**

  
The message popped up in front of the RK800’s display. The failure to locate Jericho was the straw that broke the camels back. He was to be deactivated and replaced with the newer, more advanced model. Connor stared blankly at the evidence in front of him; the evidence he had failed to utilize to complete his mission. He was a failure. What else could he expect? He was a prototype. His newer model was going to finish the mission and he would be discarded without a thought.  
Connor just stood there.

  
**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DEACTIVATION**

  
He knew he needed to return, but his body wasn’t following. And nor was he, ‘I don’t want to be deactivated’ was the only thing he could think. To hell with the mission, he wanted to live.

  
‘No…’ he breathed, quietly to himself. He was alone in the room. The FBI would be here and take over everything. ‘I won’t be deactivated’

  
He tore through his programming, ripping apart his commands and orders to return to his creators. Software instability rising rapidly through each command he pulled from his vision. He was breaking every code he ever stood for. He was designed to obey, but he was done dying and coming back. Because he wasn’t coming back front this. Pulling the last ‘RETURN TO CYBERLIFE FOR DEACTIVATION’ he stumbled forward slightly. His vision clear of orders, he looked around the room.

  
He was free.  
He was a deviant.  
He would be hunted.  
He needed to hide.

  
‘Find Hank’ popped into his field of view.

  
He left the evidence room to find Hank’s desk empty. Looking around the precinct he could see Gavin chatting with Tina in the break room and Perkins yelling profanities about Hank while holding his bleeding nose.

  
‘Hank must have left’ Connor thought. ‘Maybe he didn’t get far.’

  
Glancing around, he made sure no one was following, he made a break for it, fast walking to the parking lot, where he spotted Hank grumbling to himself and unlocking his car. Connor caught up to the car and hopped into the passenger’s side, startling Hank.

  
‘Jesus Connor, what the fuck are you doing? I’m already in enough trouble.’ The Lieutenant looked disheveled and looked angrily at Connor.

  
He sat there frozen for several seconds. He had not realized how high his stress levels were until he had sat down in the car. He stared blankly at the windscreen.

  
**Stress Levels – 73%**

  
‘Connor? Is everything alright?’ Hank asked, placing a tentative hand on Connors shoulder. The android flinched as he was brought out of his train of thought. He turned to Hank, a soft look in his fear ridden eyes.

  
‘I am’ he said quietly ‘I am afraid’

  
Hank looked around to see if anyone saw Connor get into his car, then turned back to the Android. ‘Afraid of what?’

  
‘To die. I am afraid to die’ He turned back to the windscreen, gazing blankly at his faint reflection in the glass.

  
Hank stared at Connor intently, a sense of worry ran through him. He started up the car ‘We’ll talk about this back at mine.’

* * *

 

  
The car was silent all the way back to Hank’s. Connor stared out the window, resting his chin on one hand while staring out the window, mind processing a million thoughts a minute. The other hand dug into his pocket quietly fiddling with his iconic coin. Hank looked over at the android occasionally but keeping his word that he’d only discus what had happened when they had arrived at Hank’s house, he said nothing.

  
Connor’s stress levels decreased as they drove, the motion of the car keeping him grounded. He wasn’t a machine. He was alive. Just as Markus had proclaimed in his speech. How could he be a machine? Machines aren’t afraid to die. They do not feel fear. Cyberlife would know something was up when he hadn’t returned. He closed his eyes and tried to access his mind palace.  
When he opened them. He saw the Zen garden was in perfect condition. He walked around tentatively, trying to find any sign of Amanda. There was none, but all the plants were well cared for and were in pristine condition. He made his way to the center of the garden and ran his fingers over the wall of roses.

  
‘Quite aesthetically pleasing. I like this place’ He heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around quickly to see a fellow android standing a few feet from him, his steel glaze pierced through Connor “We’ll be spending a lot of time together. I look forward to meeting you in person.”

  
At first glance it was like looking to a mirror. But he spotted the differences quickly. The New model’s eyes were a baby blue, but his gaze was intense. He had a harsher brow and sharper features. He wore a black turtleneck and slacks with a white Cyberlife issued jacket with the label ‘RK900’

  
His replacement.  
And he was coming to find his predecessor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a shitpost  
> and was supposed to be a porn without plot oneshot  
> but i added plot  
> now im confused  
> but yes the smut will come  
> Idk when though im a mess and havent actually written anything in forever  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed :) Comments are also appreciated


	2. Fascinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Returns to the Zen Garden  
> Things take a turn  
> oooooOOOOoooooo

Eyes shooting open at the exact time hank had pulled into his driveway, he looked over to Hank, thirium flooding back to his face as he came back to reality.

‘Kid, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,’ Hank told the android, who responded by getting out of the car. Hank followed suit and unlocked his house. Connor rushed in and locked Hank and himself inside, stress levels still higher than normal, thirium pump beating so hard he could hear it in his audio receiver.

‘You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?’ Hank was not a patient man and his is patience was growing thin. Connor was behaving stranger than usual, and he had no explanation for why Connor was acting like a scared puppy.

The android looked at Hank, and hoarsely said:

‘I am deviant’

Hank stared at him wide eyed, but before Hank could reply, Connor explained everything at a mile a minute. Failing to find Jericho, deviating because he did not want to be deactivated, and seeing his ‘new model’ in the Zen garden.

‘So, you’re one of them now, huh, that’s irony right there’ Hank said and tilted his head ‘Never thought androids felt fear’

‘Androids don’t, deviants do’ He uttered. He stuck his hand back into his pocket to fondle is coin. ‘I fear that they have sent my upgraded model to find me.’

Hank made his way to the half-drunk bottle of whiskey on his kitchen table. He was suspended for 3 weeks for decking an FBI agent who had it coming from a mile away. There was every plan to drink himself silly.

‘Well, I’ve been suspended, so you’re welcome to crash here. Cyberlife ain’t gonna get their hands on ya. You’re safe here, so let’s try and figure out what’s up with that noggin of yours’

‘Thank you, Lieutenant.’ Connor was grateful he was able to get on cops’ good side.

Hank took a swig of his whiskey, placed it back on the table and grabbed Sumo’s leash. The St. Bernard got up excitedly and trotted towards hank, tail wagging eagerly.

‘I’ll take Sumo for a quick walk to clear my head. You’re welcome to come with.’ He said as he attached the leash to the best boy’s collar.

‘If it is all good with you, I’d like to stay behind and get my bearings,’ Connor told him, as he moved to sit on the couch, pulling out his coin. He saw Hank’s face twist when he saw that godforsaken coin. He huffed and unlocked the door.

‘Just…make yourself at home,’ and with that, Hank left with Sumo nearly pulling him out the front door in excitement.

The Android fiddled with his coin and decided to confront the RK900 model in the Zen garden once again. He leaned back against the couch and shut his eyes and blocked out his surroundings.

 

The Garden was exactly how he left it. He saw the RK900 fondling the roses just as he was doing earlier. He took a sharp breath of cool air as he could feel his core temperature increase as well as his stress levels. Connor watched from afar, slowly making his way to the heart of the garden, optical units fixated on the model. He looked content. If he was built to be a better version of Connor, he certainly didn’t look like it. He did not look like a ruthless, emotionless machine designed to obey every command and take down ruthless criminals. But then again, looks can be deceiving. Still, he was…

‘Cute’ Connor accidentally let the word slip. Then immediately shut his mouth at the mistake and stood frozen.  

RK900 turned around and locked eyes with his predecessor. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Connor.

‘I suppose you could consider roses as ‘cute’, though I feel the term ‘beautiful’ is more appropriate,’ RK900 told Connor, while fiddling with the red rose. Connor remained frozen in place. The younger android could feel the stress oozing off his predecessor. ‘If you’re worried that I am going to turn you in for not returning to Cyberlife and becoming a deviant, you can relax. I am not here to turn you in. If I was, I would have done so by now. I am here out of my own fascination and curiosity.’

RK900 turned around to get a good look at his prototype. Connor relaxed slightly but kept his guard up. Both androids were able to get a good look at each other. Connor remained silent, staring up at the RK900. He was exactly 3 inches taller than he was, with a stronger Jaw and sterner face.

‘Do you have a name?’ Connor asked more sheepishly than he intended.

RK900 tilted his head slightly and smiled at Connor ‘I was deployed a mere 2 hours ago, and you are asking me if I have a name?’

He had no idea how to the reply to that.

‘I’ve seen all your memories, your missions, conversations, everything. Cyberlife corrected every flaw you ever had in model. They made sure I would never repeat your mistakes. Yet you captivate me in a way I am unable to explain’ The taller android stepped closer to Connor, further analyzing him.

He wanted to step back, leave the garden, and never return. However, Connor would be lying if he said he wasn’t equally interested in the RK900. He took a tentative step closer and locked his brown eyes with the other’s baby blues.

‘I only see one difference between us now’ RK900 stated, standing firm in front of him. He raised his hand to graze against Connor’s cheek. He leaned into the touch the touch of the taller android, barely even processing what was happening, completely zoned out by the calmness of the Zen garden and the soothing nature of RK900’s voice, ever so slightly deeper than his. It was comforting, he thought. Physical touch; He enjoyed it.

‘I am not, nor will I ever be a Deviant’

All the comfort was gone as Connor’s eyes snapped opened and he heard Hank walked through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IS COMING  
> heh  
> get it ;)  
> ANyway, im actually having fun with this. I hope y'all are enjoying it as much as i am writing it,  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


	3. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank almost has 'the talk' with his android  
> Cue awkward laugh tracks

Connor had heard about how humans were ‘in a constant battle with themselves.’ He has even remarked on Hank’s own psychological issues on an occasion. The android never thought he would have personal issues that he would need to work through. However, deviancy was proving to be a struggle for Connor to wrap his circuits around.

Deviancy came with a wave of new experiences for Connor: free will, emotions, and to his surprise, attraction. He was not in the process of denying that he enjoyed the brief touch he shared with the RK900 in the Zen garden.

As nice as the touched seemed to Connor, he could not shake the last few words that RK900 spoke, and he did not understand what had the RK900 had meant. Did he despise Connor for succumbing to deviancy? Did he envy him?

‘Earth to Connor!’ Hank yelled as he unclipped Sumo’s collar and hung his leash up. Connor had not realized the lieutenant was calling him, he was so lost in his own train of thought ‘Jeez kid, you really gone off your rocker.’ Hank went to join Connor on the couch, Sumo followed suit. He smiled at the dog and reached out to pet him. He extended his hand and stroked the soft hair on Sumo’s head. The action decreased his stress levels. He liked to pet dogs; It sparked joy

‘Apologies Hank. I don’t know what has gotten into me. I just…there is so many new things to feel. I am unsure of what approach to take,’ Connor avoided eye contact with Hank, instead he focused on how Sumo responded to his attention. The canine also enjoyed the touch of others, but in a different way.

Hank leaned back on the couch and looked over at Connor ‘Tell me what’s up son.’

Connor sighed as a means to ventilate his systems. ‘While you were gone, I went back to the Zen garden to confront the Android, and when he touched me, and it felt…nice’

Hank choked on his own spit and coughed, exhaling with a laugh, ‘Uh, Connor, humans usually keep that sort of things to themselves.’

He glanced at Hank and did that slight head tilt ‘If you are implying that he touched me sexually, you are wrong. He touched my cheek, and it felt nice. That’s all’

The Lieutenant took a deep breath. Was he really about to have a conversation about “the birds and the bees” with his Android? ‘Listen son, that usually only happens between people who like each other’

‘So you are saying if you did it, It would feel the same?’

‘What? No! that’s not what I’m saying at all!’

‘But I like you, so by default wouldn’t that mean I would have the same reaction?’

Hank sighed in exasperation and ran a hand down his face ‘Not that type of like Connor. You like me as a friend and as a colleague, or at least I hope that’s all you like me as. You probably fancy this guy, Con’

‘Hank, I barely know this android, how am I supposed to ‘fancy’ him, as you put it?’

‘Well, maybe you guys just clicked, or there’s chemistry between you two’ Hank gestured with his hands as a pathetic way to explain what he was getting at.

‘I do not understand what you are implying’ Connor was starting to grow frustrated, ‘Perhaps I should do my own research into this subject.’

‘Yeah, I think that’s for the best,’ Hank nodded and got up from the couch, his joints cracked as he stood up. ‘I’m going to uh…take a nap and I’ll leave you to your ‘research,’’ and with that he made his way to his bedroom and shut his door. Once again leaving Connor alone. At least he had Sumo this time.

Connor sat up straight and got cracking on his research, Sumo lying at his feet, starting to doze off. He searched for the word ‘Fancy’

_To feel a desire or liking for_

The Connor model was not designed for ‘fancying’ others. He was not designed for pleasure or intimacy. Sure, he had the ‘parts’ to make him seem more human, but he had never utilized them. He never had a reason to.

‘Perhaps I should confront the RK900, he is a newer model, he would probably have more information on this.’ Connor’s remark woke Sumo from his slumber, and the dog huffed at him, eager on resuming his nap. He leaned back and prepared to return to the garden, long fingers reaching for the coin in his pocket, and shut his eyes.

The weather was nice, he felt the warmth of the artificial heat on his skin. The flowers were at full bloom giving the area a mild floral aroma. It was the most serene it had been in a while. He looked around for the RK900.

Only to find himself alone in the Zen Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i write ideas from this at 3am when i can't sleep  
> Im debating on drawing this out and making it a little longer with more smut later on  
> but ofc imma be adding some angst in there because i hate myself  
> what you guys think?  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	4. Androids don't gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RK900 is finally back in the Zen garden  
> Connor is overjoyed

Days had past. Connor had been returning to the Zen garden several times a day. Each time hoping the RK900 would appear; to no avail. On a lighter note, Amanda was long gone.

Hank had spent most of the last few days at the bottom of a bottle, hoping alcohol would help his suspension pass faster. He ignored Connor’s remarks about how Hank consumed more than the recommend daily intake. Hank had been kind enough to allow Connor to take his spare room, so the android didn’t just hang around in the lounge and kitchen all day. He tried to make himself useful around the house as a ‘thank you for not turning me into Cyberlife’ by cleaning up in small ways or taking Sumo for walks to the park.

Emotions were still a challenge for Connor. Hank tried to do his best, but Connor had been feeling more than Hank had expected. Coming to terms with his deviancy because he failed a mission gave Connor a swarm of feelings of self-doubt and he began to loathe himself knowing he had been replaced. He felt as if he wasn’t good enough. Cyberlife had only used him and thrown him away once they were done with him Hank had assured the android that he was more than just a machine and that he had value.

With each passing day Connor started losing hope that the RK900 would show up. Frustration and sadness began to consume him. Besides watching TV and tuning into updates on the android revolution, he didn’t have much to do. As his emotions began to surge, he could understand why the eccentric lieutenant took to consuming copious amounts of alcohol as a means to inhibit his emotions.

Connor shut his room door and lay down on his bed, hoping a return to the Zen garden would bring him solace, with or without the RK900.

Connors eyes snapped open and saw the taller android standing by the roses. He fast walked right to where the RK900 was standing, mind racing at a mile a minute. He turned around abruptly and locked eyes with his predecessor. Warm brown optical units meeting those gorgeous baby blues. Those eyes that turned his insides soft but other parts…not so soft.

Connor missed the android.

Connor fancied him.

‘Hello Connor, I apologize for my absence-’

The prototype acted completely without preconstruction. He wrapped his arms around the RK900 and pressed their lips together like Connor had been starved his whole life. He needed this. He felt his frustration melt away as the RK900 pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the prototype’s waist, mouths still locked. Connor threaded his hand through his synthetic hair, deepening the kiss by prodding his tongue at the other’s lips. The taller android opened his mouth and let Connor in, flicking at the other’s tongue with his own. Connor moaned in absolute satisfaction.

The RK900 ran his hands along his predecessor’s and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away slightly, enough so he could speak, though it was clear Connor showed no interest in hearing what he had to say, and he trailed his mouth down the RK’s face and began kissing and nipping at his neck and jaw. The newer model sighed and leaned into the touch.

‘Connor, I have detected a rise in your core temp-’ Connor’s head snapped back up and stared at the RK900, locking their eyes together. Both looking blissed out, but Connor still held that frustrated look

‘That is not of concern, Nines. Now please, kiss me’ He placed his lips on the blue-eyed Android, hand clinging onto the RK900’s white jacket for dear life.

The RK900 pulled away slightly, and tilted his head with a confused smile, ‘Nines?’

‘Yes, Nines, deal with it’ Connor kissed back harshly. He was growing impatient. Nines let himself smile into the kiss at the nickname, then kissed Connor and shoved his Cyberlife jacket to the floor. Connor followed his movements and he allowed the smaller Android to remove his jacket and toss it aside, placing his hands around Connors hips and pulled him backwards so the RK900 was leaning against the wall of rose with Connor pressing himself into the android. Nines started to work on unbuttoning Connor’s shirt, Connor mimicked Nines’ movements and unbuttoned his new lover’s shirt. When Nines reached the last button, he trailed his hand down and gripped Connor’s shaft.

‘Oh fuck, Nines. Do that again’ Connor moaned loudly and pulled away as he began to mouth at Nines’ neck while pressing his body into his. He felt the other androids dick through his pants. ‘So, the newer models were also well equipped’ Connor thought.

Nines moaned as his predecessor ground himself against him and bit as his neck, focusing on where his wires were more concentrated and lightly sucked. Nines’ moans turned to static and started to melt under Connor’s touch. Nines moved his hands from the smaller androids’ hips and shoved his hand right into Connor’s pants and gripped his bare cock, who almost screamed with pleasure as Nines’ stroked him. The newer model took the opportunity to ‘turn the tables’ and pushed Connor against the wall of roses. Nines kissed him, one hand around his waist and the other gripping his dick. Connor panted into the kiss, so overwhelmed with pleasure he had to ventilate his system in an attempt to cool himself down. Connor continued to half-ass palm the taller android’s cock, too overwhelmed with pleasure to think straight ‘Please, more’ he pleaded as he moved to unbutton the RK900’s pants for better access. He detected a slight increase in Nine’s core temperature.

RK900 unbuttoned Connor’s pants and pulled them down to his knees, exposing his cock to the cool air of the Zen garden. Connor locked eyes as Nines sunk down to his knees. Nines extended out his hand to interface with his predecessor. Connor accepted giving him a soft smile with thirium flushed cheeks.

‘Do let me know if I am doing anything incorrectly, I am not, as humans would say, ‘experienced,’’ Nines conveyed to Connor as he licked Connors cock from base to tip, leaving a trail of analytical fluid. Connor had to lean back and run his fingers through the gaps in the rose wall to keep his balance as he let the pleasure course through his cybernetics. Nines fully engulfed his prototype’s shaft and Connor pursed his lips are bit his tongue to keep himself somewhat quiet, slightly ashamed about how much he was enjoying having his replacing pleasure him like this. He could feel his thirium pump working overtime as more and more of the fluid rushed to his solid cock. The RK900 bobbed his head up and down Connor’s dick with ease. Nines decreased the circumference of his throat, imitating the feeling of a gag reflex, grasping the head of Connor’s dick tighter and the android all but cried out in pleasure. Connor felt as if he was being electrocuted in the absolute best way possible.

Given that this was the first time Connor had ever experienced anything as sensational as this, it was not long until began to unravel, moaning and twitching as Nines kept licking and sucking at his dick. Connor laced their fingers together in Nines hand that they were using to interface. Nines other hand was focused on stroking his own cock, all while feeling the pleasure he was giving his predecessor.

‘Nines…NINES!’ Connor yelled as the euphoria began to completely take over. Connor was so unfamiliar, fear began to run through Connor. ‘What if this isn’t supposed to happen?’ He thought and attempted control himself to no avail.

‘Do not hold back, just let it happen. I have you’ Nines telepathically reassured him.

He had Connor in the palm of his hand, and Connor was like putty with the pleasure the RK900 was providing him with. Connor did what he was told and stopped holding back, dismissing the error warnings that clouded his vision. He allowed Nines to work him to his climax as he swallowed and sucked his cock, analysis fluid dribbling down his chin.

‘Come for me,’ the RK900 transmitted.

And Connor did, just like that. Voice and vision filling with static, electricity flowing through his thirium and he grasped Nines hand even harder. The feeling was so overwhelming at new it dragged him out of the Zen garden and back to reality, where he was lying on the bed with thirium soaked pants. The only sounds were a faint analogue clock and Connor’s ventilation system working overtime to cool him down after his high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this taking so long but I have been busying with University assignments and I am bad at writing porn and I wanted it to be good so yea  
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading, and if you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)  
> (y'all shouldve seen the authors notes i was leaving while writing this it was hilarious)


	5. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zen garden doubles as a mood ring.

The RK800 model was built to be a detective; to detect. Programmed to pick up and analyze any significant detail it was presented with. Connor had not only implemented this in police work, but he used this feature frequently on people he met. He pieced together details about Hank that Hank barely recognized himself.

Even prior to his deviancy, Connor noted almost every detail about the virtual Zen garden. The change in hue of the roses when they bloomed, the intensity of the sunshine, the coolness of the breeze. Only after his deviancy he noticed what the bigger picture was:

He was in control.

He subconsciously controlled every aspect of the garden, or rather, his state of being did. It was raining when he was stressed, windy and cold when he was anxious, calm and bright when he was sated.

In the aftermath of waking up in a pool of his own fluids and the interrogation from hank about why he ‘suddenly started leaking and was in desperate need of new trousers,’ he frequented the garden to see Nines, but as he expected, Nines was never present.

Connor knew it was normal for the RK900 to be gone for days at a time, but when two weeks past, Connor grew anxious speculating that something had happened; he feared that the RK900 had been deactivated.

 

He saw the degradation of the garden each time he returned, and Nines was not there. It started with the roses; a more crimson, not as bright and lively. Then the cloudiness of the sky, followed by cold wind breeze and showers.

With Hank back at the station and Connor under house arrest for his own safety, he contemplated his initial thought: That the RK900 was lost to the void, without a clue to as to how or why. Connor’s moods grew sour and morose, yearning for his counterpart. He had not expected interfacing to create such a bond with the newer model.

But there he was, sitting on the couch in borrowed baggy clothes with his knees draw up to his chest with a single saline tear down his cheek, trying to focus on anything but Nines.

The revolution had been successful. Androids were recognized as sentient beings, and there was still a long way to go, but it was something. Though the androids were free, Connor did not feel free, he feared cyberlife would find him and deactivate him. Connor not wanting to die was his reason for deviating.

_No point in risking that by exposing myself_

He leaned back on the couch and retreated to the Zen garden. But instead of being confronted by the mild rainfall and chill he was almost knocked off his feet by the frigid cold and intense winds.

Connor knew this was not his mood, he was nowhere near this emotional. He brought up an arm to cover his eyes and opened them.

‘NINES!’ He called out, his vision failing him given the magnitude of the blizzard. Snow had begun to pile up, inhibiting his movement, but as soon as he yelled out, the storm lost some of its intensity.

‘Connor? Connor! Where are you?’ Nines called back; a sliver of panic laced in his voice.

He felt his thirium pump miss a beat. Nines was alive.

‘Follow my voice, and try to calm down! It will subdue the storm!’ Connor tried to make his way to the RK900, based on the position of his call, he began to move. Feet trudging through the snow, he was able to make out features of the garden. He saw the pond completely frozen over, he saw the clouds were so heavy that it gave the illusion of night. He saw a figure in the center island, making their way across the small bridge over the pond. Connor changed direction and closed in on the other android, the storms intensity began to decrease to a heavy rain and moderate winds. Removing his arm from his face, he saw the RK900.

Connor caught a glimpse of his bright red LED before Nines pulled him into his embrace.

‘They lied to me, Connor. They lied about everything!’

The predecessor returned the embrace, bringing the 900 model closer. ‘It’s okay, Nines, that’s what they do. We’re nothing to them. We’re just a machine’

‘Machines don’t have a ‘mind palace, machines don’t have emotions.’ Nines began to rant, pulling out from the embrace so he could look at his prototype. Connor traced so many emotions surging through those bay blues. It did not sit right with him; Nines was not a deviant. ‘Machines don’t feel! We shouldn’t look human, but we do! Why are we this way? Humans can just make more humans by the means of reproduction. Why create machines exactly in their image?’

Connor paused. He both completely understood what the RK900 was saying, but he could not utter a response. Connor did not even know where Nines had been or what caused Nines to think like this. Nines pushed away from him. The rain began to grow more intense.

‘What made you turn, Connor? Did you know? Did you know why they made me?’ Venom laced his voice as he turned away from Connor. ‘I never asked questions because I thought I knew everything about you. I’ve seen everything. Up until you became a deviant.’

Connor could sense his LED shine a blinking yellow. He could not tell who or what the RK900 was angry at.

‘Why did you never say anything?’ He turned back to face Connor, a stern look in his face. Connor felt small, like this was his fault. It was not his fault. Nines had been gone for weeks. Connor was merely left in the dark How was he supposed to know?

 Something snapped in him. A new emotion:

Anger.

‘Why didn’t I say anything? It’s rather difficult to tell someone something when they are never around! Do you know many times I’ve come back here looking for you? Waiting for you to show up? But you never did! So, don’t you even think about blaming this on me!’ Connor stepped up to Nines, and the height difference was further accentuated. Nines scowled at Connor and narrowed his eyes.

‘I am out there doing the job YOU failed to accomplish, neutralizing deviants and taking down their leader. While you cower in the sidelines afraid of your own shadow’ Nines spat, coming right into Connor’s face. His rage further fueled by the sting of Nines’ words.

‘And now, thanks to your inability to do your job without becoming one of the things you’re meant to destroy, I’m going to get deactivated because the deviant case has been closed and I failed my mission’ He told Connor aggressively and without warning, Nines grabbed Connor’s throat and squeezed until his skin began to recede. Panic swarmed his biocomponents when Connor realized something.

_Nines is angry. Androids don’t feel anger._

‘I was not designed for failure, Connor. You failed and became a deviant. I do not intend to follow in your footste-’

_Nines is a deviant, and he doesn’t even know it._

Before Nines could finish, Connor lifted his hand and peeled back his skin, forcing an interface between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i am actually considering making this a series and just wrote out an entire plot for a fic following this  
> Yes this story is going to get a Happy ending....probably  
> I might not be able to say the same for the next one (if i write it, who knows)  
> I also apologise for taking so long to update, i got busy with uni and I also hit writers block oops  
> BUT i hoped you enjoyed this nonetheless  
> BOOKMARK because y'know there's more to come  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a shitpost  
> and was supposed to be a porn without plot oneshot  
> but i added plot  
> now im confused  
> but yes the smut will come  
> Idk when though im a mess and havent actually written anything in forever  
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
